Zippers have been widely used today while the zipper heads of most zippers do not have any anti-theft capabilities. For these zippers, external locks have to be added to prevent items enclosed by the zippers from being stolen. For example, suit cases usually need a password lock or an external lock to be installed thereto. As for regular handbags, waist-bags, and backpacks installed with conventional zippers, they all have such disadvantage so that almost anyone can easily open the zippers and steal the items inside.